Shards of Silver
by Luana Araceli
Summary: The summer before Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, he learns a few interesting things about his species. Hecatemus, Veela, and an All-Elemental, how will he cope when he finds out that none other than Draco Malfoy is destined to be his mate? COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters in this story belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling and some ideas belong to other fanfiction authors. Hecatemus is an idea I borrowed from the author of Gold Tinted Spectacles, Beren, a fic that I highly recommend, and some of the Veela facts I borrowed from Magnetic Attraction, a Harry/Draco fic by Frizzy. The only original ideas in this story are the events and all-elemental mages._

**Prologue**

A frantic knocking at the door was the first sound to greet Harry's ears as he woke. Wondering who would be visiting the Dursleys at 8 in the morning, he stumbled down the stairs, yawning.

"It's for you, Harry," Dudley yelled, pure panic bordering on hysteria edging his voice.

"Who is it?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing the remants of last night's sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh for gods sakes, Dursley, get out of my way and let me in," the unmistakable sound of Professor Snape's voice drifted towards Harry.

_What's _he_ doing here?_ Harry wondered. _Isn't he supposed to be at Hogwarts this summer, doing research for Dumbledore? Why on earth is he paying me a mid-summer visit?_Frowning, Harry walked into the living room, where Snape was waiting impatiently.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked, confusion and disbelief coloring his tone.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you, Potter. The gods know I'd rather be anywhere else but in your presence-

Harry interrupted him to mutter, "The feeling's mutual."

Snape glared at the interruption and continued, "Dumbledore wishes you at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer so that you can adjust to your newly discovered condition."

Harry Potter was utterly flabbergasted._ What condition? What does he mean by that? I haven't suddenly contracted some dangerous wizardly disease, have I? I don't know of any such thing existing..._

"It's not some type of disease, is it?" he blurted before he realized what he was doing. He flushed as the intensity of the Snape's glare increased.

Snape let out an exasperated sigh. "No, you foolish, irritating child. It is not a disease. Dumbledore will explain everything when we arrive at Hogwarts. Now I suggest you go back upstairs, pack your belongings, and change out of those horrid atrocities supposedly known as pajamas."

Harry glared at Snape before escaping to his room to do exactly that, thoughts of what this new development could be racing through his mind. _What is it, if not a disease? Could it be some type of new power? Did I suddenly become famous?_ He snorted at his own thoughts. Yeah, as if it were likely that he could be anymore famous than he already was. Dumbledore would have to be a Death Eater in order for that to occur. _Fame, fame, fame. I didn't ask to be famous. I don't want to be the boy-who-lived. I just want to be normal. Funny, thing, though, life never seems to give you what you want._

**Author's Note:**_ I am editing this story and making changes, so it will be renewed as quickly as possible. Mostly I am simply adding detail to the story, but I am also changing some facts, as it has come to my attention that some of the plot line is less than believable._


	2. Discovery

**Chapter One**

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes greeted the young wizard as he walked into Dumbledore's office. "I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

Harry winced at the recollection of the few hours he had spent in a car with Professor Snape. The dark-haired wizard hadn't even known Snape was capable of driving a car, and riding in a vehicle with someone who omitted wave after wave of negative energy wasn't very pleasant. "No, not really. But it's much better being here than being at the Dursleys."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is. You arrived just in time for dinner, Harry. Let's go down to the Great Hall and see what the house elves have managed to scrounge up."

Harry grinned, momentarily distracted from thoughts of his new condition as he followed the Headmaster down to the Great Hall. The dark-haired youth was starving after his long trip, and immensely curious about the explanation Dumbledore still owed him. 

Later in the Great Hall, after everyone present had finished eating, the Headmaster clapped his hands, and everything in the room started to glow. Snape had retired to his rooms as soon as they had arrived at Hogwarts, muttering about disrupting schedules for scrawny, undersized brats. Dumbledore and Harry had eaten in relative silence, discussing classes and generally keeping things light.

Harry's attention switched instanteously from his food to the wizard, whom, he was startled to discover, had a metallic silver glow outlining his form that was hard on the eyes. He looked away, blinking the silver spots out of his eyes, squinting carefully as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"You are, Harry, a unique combination of speciessuch a combination that the wizarding world has never before seen. You are, my dear boy, barely human," Dumbledore declared, for once being completely straightforward instead of skirting around the facts-something very unusual for him.

Harry Potter blinked, stunned, knowing that if he had had any food in his mouth he would have choked on it.. _Barely human!_ His mind screamed at him. _How in the world is that possible! I haven't suddenly sprouted a second head, have I? _Eyes flashing in a panic that was very real, Harry searched the room for a mirror. When that tactic didn't work, he sighed and reached up to feel his head. Nope, no second head. _Phew, well that's a relief in any case. But what am I, if not human? _Harry recalled his earlier thought about becoming more famous in connection to Dumbledore being involved in Death Eater activities. _I sincerely hope that isn't true. That would be just too much for my traumatized brain to handle. And being inhuman will certianly make me more famous... _Harry's eyes widened, and at last he managed to choke out, "Go on," in a very strangled voice.

"You have four different types of blood running through your veins, and that is amazing in and of itself, Harry. But what makes you even more unique is the fact that you have all the powers of a full-blood in every blood type you contain. You are, in fact, the most powerful wizard this world has ever seen."

Harry blinked, absorbing the information. Surely this amount of shock wasn't good for his mental stability. He monaed in distress, sure that the latest shock couldn't be anything but the authorities on their crazy "Boy-Who-Lived" crusade trying to overawe everyone who hadn't previously been impressed. "I am not the most powerful wizard in the world," he stated confidently to himself.

"I'm afraid you are, Harry," Dumbledore answered, letting Harry know he had unconsciously blurted out his thoughts.

"Sir, what are these four species of which you speak?" Harry speculated. _I must be dreaming. This can't be anything other than a dream. There is no way that I'm not fully human!_Outwardly, he retained his calm, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't notice his fidgeting, his dire need to get away from his odd reality.

"Those species, Harry, are Hecatemus, Veela, and an All-Elemental, aside from the wizarding blood you are already aware you contain," Dumbledore replied gravely. "Each one comes with its own set of responsiblities and powers, all difficult enough on their own. And you, my dear boy, have to deal with them all. Hopefully this summer will be enough to prepare you for a re-emergence into wizarding society. You come into your full powers on your 17th birthday, and any of those powers you cannot control may well consume you."

Dumbledore's tone left no doubt in Harry's mind that the older wizard was gravely serious.

"W-what are all those things?" Harry spluttered, his shock mingling with his panic, causing him to become nearly incoherent. "What does all this meanwhat are my powers? What"

"Calm down, Harry. I have bought books for you to read before we begin your training. And hopefully you will be prepared for the new school year-the Veela in you will most definitely want you to find a mate, and soon. The Hecatemus in you, once that mate is chosen, will be much easier to control with him or her there to guide you than it will ever be on your own."

Harry groaned. Was his life ever going to be any simpler? Or less weird?

_No, _a vindictive voice in the back of his head muttered._ And you wouldn't want it any other way._

_Shut up, Tom,_ he thought forcefully at the man invading his thoughts. _Just shut up._


	3. Powers

Chapter Two

Harry retired to the Gryffindor Common Room, which seemed eerily empty without the usual chatter of students resounding within it. _It's nice_, he thought to himself, being back at Hogwarts again. _No Dursleys to patronize me all the time with the added bonus of being able to do magic whenever I want_. Harry sighed, shifting postions in his chair as his mind drifted away from the contents of the book he was trying to read. It was helpful of Dumbledore to give him books on each species except humans, but the books were all incredibly dull. _Hermione would have these books finished in a heartbeat_, he mused.

Amused and comforted by the thought of one of his best friends, he turned his attention back to the book on Hecatema and Hecatemus.

**Hecatema and Hecatemus:**

_Hecatemus are extremely rare, the male equivalent of Hecatema. They are able to see the way magic works by seeing the strands that connect to form even the simplest spells. All magic has a certain color, entirely dependent on the purpose it is used for. The only Hecatemus the Ministry of Magic has ever found records for claimed that all magic-good as well as bad-has an outward sheen of either silver or gold, both colors a strong metallic shade. _

_Inside that sheen lies another color, which portrays the intent behind the magic. Wizards and Muggles, though they are mostly unaware of the fact, have natural auras that change according to their emotional responses concering their environment. This is the inner color inside the metallica sheen that only Hecatema and Hecatemus are able to perceive_.

_Hecatema and Hecatemus are the only known creatures with the ability to see the outlay of a magical building, being able to "see" the rooms themselves as well as the type of people and creatures within them. Hecatemus and Hecatema must learn to shield themselves from the outside world, or they could well go insane from the overly bright sheen of magic as well as being blinded, and their over-sensitive reaction to magic may cause severe trauma.  
_  
_When a Hecatemus bonds, the bond lasts forever. A connection forms between the bonded pair that allows the bondmates full access to one another's thoughts, emotions, and memories. When the shields of a Hecatemus crack, only they or their bondmates can rectify the situation. If too much control is lost, or too much raw energy taken in, the Hecatemus may suffer critical brain trauma, and it is possible that they might die.  
_  
Harry blinked as he finished the last paragraph on Hecatemus. Those powers didn't sound too bad and having them explained why Harry had seen a silver metallic sheen around Dumbledore after dinner. The particular dangers that came with being Hecatemus were exactly that-dangerous. Harry shuddered. Didn't he have enough danger in his life already? _Apparently not_, he thought bitterly to himself. _I don't ever get a moment to relax_. Deciding it wouldn't do him any good to deal on the fact, he turned his attention to the next book, wanting to brush up on the basics before his meeting with Dumbledore in the morning.

**Veelas and Their Powers:**

_Veelas are very special magical creatures, though fairly common. Their skin is creamy white if they are full-blooded, and a light tan if there blood is less than a third Veela. When a Veela reaches a certain age, generally 17, they go into a stage known as Magnetic Attraction. They become extremely dangerous if they are too near a crowd, because they tend to cause the crowd to do insane things to try to get to them. The only potion known to be able to dispell this particular charm is the Veela Repellant Potion. _

_When they bond with their mate, they are fiercely protective and extremely jealous. They cannot stand to have another person's scent on their mate unless absolutely certain that their mate as well as the person have no sexual interest in one another. When the bond is formed, the mind connects and they share a link to one another. A Veela cannot stand to be the cause of his or her mate's anger, frustration, or pain, and will go out of their way to keep their mate from suffering. Veela, when angered, transfer into horrid creatures that will take revenge on everyone they feel is responsible. This particular urge is extremely difficult to control, and is only found in completely full-blooded Veela. Most Veela have the rare ability to do wandless magic._

Harry absorbed the information on Veela and picked up the last book. The one he had been saving for last because it was so tiny, which meant there was probably less information in it than in either of the other two books. He perked up with interest as he begin to read the description of the powers Dumbledore had told him he had. Though he still wasn't quite sure if the wizard hadn't gone completely mad, Harry had begun to accept the fact that he was never going to be normal and had three more issues to deal with before he could rest. Well, four, if you counted Voldemort.

**All-Elemental Mages:**

_An All-Elemental Mage is the rarest creature in the world. They appear as ordinary humans, but they are able to draw on all five elements-earth, air, fire, water, and spirit. No wands are necessary, for they pull the magic out of the item itself and tell the magic what they want it to be. There are no records of any All-Elemental Mages, the only one worth noting never kept any records on how to combine all five elements. Fire and Water cancel each other out, as do earth and air. Spirit is a stand alone. A Fire Elemental Mage primarily Fire for his spells, and so on with the other Elemental Mages. When an All-Elemental Mage discovers his or her power, only they know what they can do. It is instinctive. That is the only noteworthy information Dr. Unkers, the All-Elemental Mage mentioned above, will ever be able to give._

Harry decided that he would work on one set of powers at a time, starting with those that could cause the most damage to himself and the world around him if they weren't aptly controlled. From what he had read of All-Elemental Mages and Veelas, Hecatemus was the one that held the most potential for disaster. His Veela powers would depend on his mate, whoever that may be, and his All-Elemental Mage skills would seemingly stem from deep inside him. His instincts would provide the information...Harry didn't really trust that, but he hoped that it would be enough to get him through the summer and his last year at Hogwarts.


	4. Start of Term

Chapter Three

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry as the boy walked into his office. The training had gone remarkably well in Harry's opinion. He had gotten the gist of controlling the Hecatemus powers early in the summer, focusing on one power type at a time. His shields were pretty strong, unless he was around extremely powerful magic. The dark-haired wizard grimaced, remembering how painful learning how to Apparate had been for him. If Harry had the choice, he would never Apparate again. The universe's complaints were painful to the Hecatemus in him, and it wasn't a very enjoyable experience.

"Hello, Headmaster. Professor Snape said you had something to give me?" Harry grimaced, remembering how many of his lessons had taken place with the former Death Eater. Most of them had ended badly, with Snape convinced he was right and Harry convinced the man was wrong. The two of them had never gotten along and Harry highly doubted that they ever would.

"Yes, my dear boy, I do," Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, pulling an amulet-laden necklace from the folds of his robes. The ruby amulet glinted in the light, and, curious, Harry lowered his shields to see the magic he knew would surround it. A bright silver glare nearly blinded him and he hastily rebuilt the shields. The magic in that amulet was very powerful, and he was still blinking back spots as Headmaster Dumbledore began to explain what it was to be used for. "This amulet, Harry, will help keep your shields from crumbling when you re-enter the wizarding world. You have grown use to Hogwarts and its summer occupants, but you are not entirely prepared to deal with Hogwarts with all of its students. I must ask you to wear this amulet at all times, for the school's sake as well as your own." 

Harry smiled. That relieved the worry he had been nursing-he did not want to accidentally harm somebody and the amulet provided the perfect answer. Gingerly, he accepted the necklace and fastened it around his neck, where it settled snugly against his skin underneath his robes. "Thank you, sir."

"You are quite welcome, Harry. Now all we have to do is wait for the other students to arrive."

The dark-haired wizard smiled softly as he thought of his friends. _I wonder if I should tell Ron and Hermione about my other powers,_ he mused. _I don't want to sound like I'm bragging by telling them I have three different powers other than my wizarding skills and my Parseltongue. Hermione will accept it the most readily...but Ron, well, Ron has a tendency towards jealousy._ "Sir," he said, looking up at the Headmaster.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was just wondering, sir, whether or not I should tell Ron and Hermione."

The Headmaster's eyes continued to twinkle. "I do believe that is up to you, Harry, but do remember when the students get here you will be drawn to your mate."

That statement decided him. Harry would tell his two best friends about his Hecatemus and Veela powers, but he felt he should keep his All-Elemental Mage powers to himself. After all, the raven-haired wizard wasn't entirely sure how to use those particular powers, haven't nothing but instincts to draw upon. The Headmaster's statement about his mate also rattled him. "Headmaster, how am I to select my mate? It wouldn't be very seemly if I caught his or her scent and went up to him or her and start drooling all over them." It was entirely possible, if what he had read in the books the Headmaster had selected for him was correct.

Albus Dumbledore's expression grew serious for the first time. "I will, with your permission Harry, make an announcement in the Great Hall that you are part Veela and have come into your Inheritence and that it is time for you to select a mate."

"Great. Now everyone will be jumping all over me whenever they get a chance," Harry muttered.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Ah no, Harry, you see, we are going to go about it a different way than is traditional. We can't, as you put it, have you drooling over a student and thus causing everyone else to go berserk. We will arrange for you to meet with groups of ten students at a time and select your mate that way. It will be much easier all around, though perhaps more tiring."

Harry sighed, but nodded. _It's better than drooling all over someone and having everyone else try to jump me all at one time, _he thought to himself. _Though it is going to be tiring._

"Hello Ron, Hermione," Harry waved from the Gryffindor table as he saw the couple approach him. The two of them had finally gotten together near the end of sixth year, Ron finally getting the nerve to ask Hermione out.

"Hi Harry," they chorused as they sat down across from him.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Harry, why weren't you?" Ron echoed, confusion dancing on his face.

"I was at Hogwarts this summer. You won't believe what happened to me," Harry babbled excitedly.

Hermione and Ron grinned at him. "Do tell," they chorused.

Harry mock-grimaced at them. "You're beginning to sound like the twins," his only response to their question.

"Harry!" Ron whined. "Come on! You know you can trust us!"

Amused by his friend's antics, the raven-haired wizard succumbed. "I found out that I have more than one blood-type, and that I have the powers of a full-blood in all of those blood-types." Harry was short and to the point. He wanted to get this over with so he didn't have to worry about what his friends' reactions would be any longer.

"And what are the blood-types?" Hermione asked.

"Hecatemus and Veela. With the added bonus of not turning into an angry screeching monster," Harry added at Hermione's horrified lookwhich quickly turned to relief.

"What's a Hecatemus?" Ron asked, completely at a loss.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, a hint of admiration shining through, and explained, "A Hecatemus is a magical creature with the ability to see magic in its pure form. They see emotions and magic...magic has a silver or gold metallic glow and an inside color sheen which tells the Hecatemus what the magic's original purpose was and the emotion behind the caster. That's about all I can remember," Hermione said to Harry, clearly wanting him to finish the explanation.

"I can see magic, Ron. It sounds weirdit feels weird too. I can see the outline of buildings built with magic and their inhabitants. I could tell you, if you wanted me to, what every single room in Hogwarts looks like and how many of every type of creature imaginable is in them. I can also get around every single one of the wards because I can see how that magic works and bend it to get the results I require."

Ron looked at the two of them, flabbergasted. "How is that possible?"

Harry laughed. "Ron, you look ridiculous." And indeed he did, with a strand of spaghetti hanging off his chin and the glazed look in his eye just made it that much worse.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "You have spaghetti hanging from your chin."

"Oh!" he said, clearly embarrased, reaching up to remove the wayward strand.

Headmaster Dumbledore chose that moment to stand up to make his announcement. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy made the same decision and Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to him. He sniffed the air experimentally and found, to his horror, that the sight of Malfoy was arousing him.

"Headmaster," Harry called out across the Great Hall, causing the students to grow instanteously silent. "I don't think you need to arrange those meetings anymore."


	5. Draco Finds Out

Chapter Four

Draco paced back and forth across the floor in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the man to arrive. _He tells me to meet him at precisely 9:00 in the morning, and he hasn't even shown up himself yet!_ Draco seethed. He absolutely hated being kept waiting.

The door creaked open and he breathed a sigh of relief, only to tense up again when he saw Potter following Dumbledore_. Now what? _he demanded of his thoroughly exhausted brain. _Every time I try to turn around, there's Potter, ratting me out again. _Of course, Malfoy knew it wasn't Potter who told the teachers-it was Weasley. But Draco held a more personal grudge against Potter.

The raven-haired wizard had refused, point-blank, his offer of friendship six years ago. Malfoy knew it was stupid to hold a grudge for so long, but he couldn't seem to help it. All of his life, his father had told him how nasty a person Harry was for defeating the Dark Lord. And so for that very reason Malfoy had wanted Harry for a friend. To enrage his father. If Draco looked deep enough within himself, he probably still wanted Harry as a friend. And the reason the rejection had hurt so much was because Harry was a genuinely nice person. Not a nasty villain as Draco's father had assumed, and still assumed.

"Malfoy, if I may have your attention?" Dumbledore questioned softly, eyes twinkling.

Draco returned to the present and nodded, determined not to speak unless absolutely necessary.

"Now, Draco, I'm sure you know about the rituals of Veelas, yes?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy nodded.

"And you also know that when they come into their Inheritance, they choose a mate?"

Again, the nod.

"I have a personal question I need you to answer for me, Draco. What is your sexual orientation?"

That's an easy one, Draco mused, wondering why the Headmaster of all people was asking him such a question. "I prefer boys, sir."

"Well, that makes this a bit easier. Draco, Harry Potter is part Veela and apparently you are his mate."

Draco stared at Dumbledore for a moment, looked at Harry, then continued staring at Dumbledore. "Explain." Dumbfounded was not in his vocabulary, and he wasn't even remotely surprised. Weirder things than this happened to Harry Potter everyday, and Draco was always caught up in them, though he tried desperately to avoid them.

The Headmaster cleared his thoat to speak, but Harry interrupted. "Perhaps I should explain it to him, Professor."

"Very well, Harry." 

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, calmly awaiting the explanation.

Harry was captivated by Draco's eyes; the stormy gray clouds seemed to be impenetrable. _Draco's shields_, he realized.

"Well, come on, Potter. Stop staring at me for a moment and explain the situation to me," Draco snapped, startling Harry.

"Er. Right. I found out this summer that I have three other types of blood in my veins; Hecatemus, Veela, and All-Elemental Mage. The Veela in me picked you as my mate."

Draco blinked. "Thrilling."

Harry sighed. "I knew this wouldn't go well," he looked meaningfully at Dumbledore, who took the hint and left the room.

"You expected it to?" Draco exploded. "We've only been enemies for six years, Potter! What? You think you can wake up one day and select me as your mate and everything will be just peachy between us? If you think that, you really are naive!"

Potter sighed heavily and sat in the chair opposite Draco. "No, I didn't expect any such thing, Malfoy. Truthfully, this reaction is the only reaction I expected. Believe me, it wasn't the most wondrous thing in the world for me to realize you were meant to be my mate!"

Now Draco was offended. Harry could see it in his eyes and in his aura. The blond made a move to stand up, but Harry caught his hand. "I didn't mean it like that, Draco."

Feeling a bit less insulted, Malfoy cautiously sat back down. "Then what did you mean by it, Potter?"

Again, the sigh. "I never expected to choose an enemy as my mate-it just happened that way. There's nothing wrong with you physically, Malfoy. The only problem I've ever had with you is your attitude. Honest."

Draco glared at him. "I'm a Slytherin, Potter. I'm supposed to have an attitude."

"Yeah, but is that attitude the real you or just the person you show the world?"

Draco made a strangled sound. "You don't have the right to ask me such a personal question, Potter," he snapped. Again, he stood to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy," Potter requested.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco replied, thinking, _Just let me leave already, before I have a breakdown. I've dealt with too much stress today to handle you of all people seeing through my shields. Just don't apologize, because I don't think I can take that. No one has ever apologized to me, so don't start now. Please. Gods, make it so, please._

"I'm sorry."

Draco struggled hard to blink back his tears and nearly managed it until Harry wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Malfoy would've laughed if he wasn't so busy crying. It was the first time Potter had ever apologized to him-_first time anyone's ever apologized to me and held me too-_and that fact released a lot of the built-up hate he had for Potter. Draco still wasn't willing to trust the dark-haired wizard yet, but the was ready to give friendship with him a try.

"Let me go, Potter, you're suffocating me," Draco choked out after he finished crying.

Harry immediately released him.

"Thank you," Draco said.

Harry grineed. He understood what Draco was saying.

"You didn't have that already planned out, did you Potter?" Malfoy asked, suddenly suspicious. _I swear to god I'll kill him if he uses that as blackmail on me. I'll be ruined!_

Harry looked horrified. "Absolutely not! I swear."

Draco grinned.

"And you can call me Harry, you know," he said softly.

A soft smile appeared on Draco's face. "Thank you...Harry." _Damn. Why is he making it so hard for me not to like him?_

A sort of friendship formed at that moment, without either of them having had to say a thing about it to the other.

"Hey Draco, before you go will you do me a favor?"

Draco was immediately on edge. "It depends." _This better not be one of those, do this for me and I'll keep quiet about what just transpired, deals. That'll make me hate him more. Actually, I hope it is one of those. At least then I can go on hating him in peace and my life will make sense again._ He found himself both hoping for and dreading that outcome.

Harry nodded in an understanding and in a way that said 'I'll agree with whatever you agree to.' "Would you try to avoid touching people? At least for a few days. I don't know how strong the jealousy factor is..."

Draco's face furrowed in concentration for a few minutes, then became clear again. _That's all. Surely there's a catch. Hm, let me just lower my shields a little...goddamn! The bugger's not lying! Hell, why not agree. It's not like anyone in my dorm actually touches me anyway. They're all too afraid I'll tell my father. _"I'll try my best. I will promise not to date anyone-I know how possessive Veela are. But you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid if you smell someone on me. That you'll ask me about it before you end up hurting someone because of it."

"Deal."

"Oh, and you can't tell anyone."

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Everybody's going to know. Remember Dumbledore's announcement," Harry said slowly.

Draco's face fell. "The Slytherins are going to kill me!"

"Not if I can help it," Harry returned, feeling guilty for ruining his mate's good mood, but determined to keep the more lethal Slytherins far away from Draco Malfoy.


	6. Lucius Finds Out

**Chapter Five**

Lucius Malfoy was seething with fury. The house-elves in particular were feeling his wrath. None of them came within a hairs-breadth of Lucius after he had thrown one of them out the window after torturing him to the very brink of death. They weren't stupid.

How dare Potter turn into a Veela! How inconsiderate and frustrating and downright bloody annoying! His calm composure, of course, showed none of his true emotions. The anger was in his eyes, however, and even Narcissa was avoiding him.

Lucius knew there had to be a way to keep Draco from being hurt by the Potter boy. That was really his only concern. Unlike common assumptions, Lucius Malfoy did indeed care about his son. In actuality, his immediate family was the most important thing to him. The reason Lucius was upset about Harry being a Veela and choosing Draco as a mate wasn't because he was a Death Eater. Lucius had never been associated with Voldemort-he thought the man was a bloody idiot and if it weren't for all his supporters, Lucius would have killed him a long time ago. Malfoy senior was concerned about how well his son was holding up. He knew how much the dark-haired wizard's rejection had hurt Draco in his first year at Hogwarts. Father and son had always been best friends. Malfoy senior had despised the Potter family because of the feud he and James had had during their Hogwarts years, but he wasn't about to tell his son who he could and could not associate with. Even if Lucius had tried a few times to convince Draco that Harry Potter was no good...he knew that Draco had a thirst for new alliances. So it hadn't surprised Lucius to learn that his son had offered his friendship to the Potter boy. Malfoy senior wanted to see how his son was coping, so he apparted to Hogsmeade and hired a carriage to take him up to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore, I need to speak with my son," Lucius Malfoy stated calmly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, knowing perfectly well that Lucius was at Hogwarts because of his son's change of 'friends.' "Lucius, Draco is adjusting to the new situation himself, and according to Mr. Potter, isn't adjusting well at all. Unless you intend to help him with these adjustments, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Now Lucius Malfoy wasn't stupid-he knew a loop when he saw one. He also knew that Dumbledore suspected him of being on Voldemort's side, but that didn't concern him overmuch. He had never been a fan of Dumbledore's to begin with. "That is the exact reason for my visit, Dumbledore. The welfare of my son is always one of my chief concerns."

The twinkled left Dumbledore's eyes--he had let himself fall into Malfoy's little trap. He himself had given the man a way to Draco, a young man the Headmaster was beginning to respect. "Very well, Lucius. You will, however, have to wait until the students have been dismissed from their lessons."

"Of course, Albus," Malfoy senior agreed smoothly, gracefully occupying a nearby chair to wait out the half-hour.

Meanwhile in Potions class, Harry and Draco (who were always paired together) were arguing yet again. For the first time in perhaps all of Hogwarts' recorded history, they were arguing quietly instead of making a scene. Snape was ignoring them, as he always did when a Slytherin was involved. The source of their argument was Lucius Malfoy, whom, unbeknowst to them, was sitting in the Headmaster's office.

"When my father comes, you will let me handle him my way," Draco stated calmly, continuing to chop up the frog legs they needed for the Protection Potion they were brewing.

Harry was shocked at his mate's calm attitude, knowing that Lucius Malfoy was not an easy man to deal with because of their encounter during Harry's second year. "Draco, let me come with you when he arrives. That way he won't be as inclined to hurt you."

Draco let out a short barking laugh, incredulous. "Is that what you think? My father has never laid a hand on me, and never will. No, I will deal with him myself."

"Draco, he's a Death Eater!" Harry protested.

"Potter, I am well aware of my father's political affiliations-which you are not. They have nothing to do with this particular situation."

"How can you say that? That type of political "affiliations" makes him unstable!"

Draco glared at him and Harry squirmed. He knew angering his mate wasn't a good idea and that he himself would apologize for days after the argument ended.

"Potter, are you trying to tell me my father-my own flesh and blood-is insane?"

Harry was uncomfortably silent. He knew crossing that line wasn't an option. Harry did not want his mate irrevocably angry at him. "No," he choked out in a whisper.

Draco relaxed a tiny bit, accepting the answer as the apology it was. "I'll deal with my father alone. He won't hurt me."

Harry just nodded, accepting the defeat as gracefully as he possibly could, but still worried about Draco's safety. A blue sheen encased Draco and Harry relaxed. The color of calm was much better than the red cloud of anger that Harry had placed around his mate by being so suffocatingly concerned about his welfare.

Lucius looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. Now, finally, he could talk to his son about Harry Potter.

Lucius entered the Slytherin Common Room, having gleaned the password off of Severus Snape, and called for his son, "Draco!"

Draco appeared almost instanteously and simled imperceptibly at his father.

"Let's go somewhere more private to talk, Draco," Malfoy senior suggested.

With a simple nod, Draco agreed, and father and son found their way into Snape's private office.

"Hello, Father," Draco grinned.

Lucius smiled fully in return, not one to show emotions except in private. "So, Draco, what's this I hear about you being Harry Potter's mate?"

Draco sighed. "Down to business already, Father? Well, it's true. He is part Veela and he just happened to be drawn to me."

Lucius nodded slightly, considering Draco's answer. "How are you coping?"

"Fairly well," Draco answered with a faint smile. "It's not that bad, really. Harry has agreed to the 'just friends' thing for now and he is a lot less insulting than he used to be. I think it just might turn out well, Father. Though we did have an argument during Potions."

Lucius was intrigued. What had instigated an argument between the two? If they had still been enemies, it wouldn't have surprised him in the least, but as friends? "What was the fight about?"

"This visit, actually. He's pretty convinced that you would actually hurt me, though I have no idea where he picked up that particular misconception. He wanted to accompany me when you stopped by for this visit-I told him no."

Lucius laughed. He knew how stubborn the Potter boy was. "How'd you get him to agree with you?"

Draco smirked, knowing the answer would amused his father. "I asked him if he was implying that you were insane and he hates it when I get angry at him."

Lucius Malfoy's mind was working fast, as it always did. Lucius knew that Harry Potter-a Veela and Hecatemus according to Dumbledore-would be a very good political move and a wonderful ally. But how was he supposed to convince the Boy Who Lived that he wasn't a Death Eater? "Draco," he began.

"Yes, Father?" the younger Malfoy peered up at him intently. His father's tone told him quite clearly that the elder Malfoy was planning something.

"Why don't you go get Mr. Potter wo we can discuss things? make him more comfortable about my political standings, perhaps?"

Draco grinned, and walked out of the room.

"Password?" the portrait of the Fat Lady asked Draco.

"Er..." What had been that Password that Harry had given him in case of emergencies again? He couldn't seem to remember it, but he needn't have worried so much. The Gryffindor Trio emerged from the portrait hole a moment later.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron Weasley spat nastily.

Harry sighed and reigned in his friend, shooting a pleading look at Draco, who wasn't the least bit interested in fighting with Weasley. "Ron, he's here because he's allowed to be here. You know that. I told you he was my mate two days ago!"

Ron looked sheepish and Draco grinned-internally. No need to wake a sleeping tiger. Hermione smiled thinly at Draco, who smirked in return.

"Hi, Draco," Harry greeted him.

"Hi, Harry. My father's here now."

Harry's face darkened with some unreadable emotion at the mention of Lucius Malfoy, but he waited for his mate to finish. Neither one of them wanted a repeat of the argument they had had during Potions, Harry least of all.

"He wants to meet with you," Draco said, adding, "with me too," when he became aware of Ron's angry suspicious glare directed at him.

"How do you know it will be safe, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Lucius is a Death Eater and it could very well be a trap."

Draco grimaced imperceptibly at the mention at Death Eaters and his father's supposed affiliation with them, but waited calmly for Harry's decision.

Harry ignored Hermione and lowered his Hecatemus shields, seeing hope and anxiety in Draco's aura. There was not an evil something that screamed 'It's a trap! We win the war against the light when you walk willingly into it!' So against Ron and Hermione's better judgment, Harry nodded.

"But Harry--it could be a trap!" Ron and Hermione protested in unison.

The raven-haired wizard took a leaf from Draco's book and stated, quite calmly for once, "That's a risk I'm willing to take. He is my mate and I have to start trusting him sometime. Might as well start now."

Guilt did not suddenly flood Draco's aura, but relief did. That told Harry everything he needed to know. There was no trap--Lucius Malfoy genuinely wanted to meet with him.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entered Snape's private office together, Harry hanging back just in case.

Draco smiled at his father and Lucius understood instanteously. Harry would not be won over without a show of emotion. And Lucius then did the one thing he did with no one except immediate family--he dropped his guard, offering a genuine smile to the two young men.

"Hello, Harry. I'm sure there are some questions you would like to ask me, but first I want to assure you that I am not, and never will be, a Death Eater. Here, see for yourself." Lucius pulled up the left sleeve of his robe to reveal pale, unmarked skin.

Harry was still slightly suspicious. "There could be a concealment charm cast on your arm and i wouldn't be able to see the Mark then now would I?"

Lucius sighed. "You're a Hecatemus, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So use your Sight to see what I'm telling you is the truth."

Harry glared and then caught sight of Draco, who was very obviously displeased with his mate.

Trying not to cry with the shame it caused him when he upset his mate, Harry lowered his Hecatemus shields and saw that Lucius was indeed telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that ever since second year, when you slipped Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, I've been a little concerned."

Lucius winced openly. "Ah, that incident was purely that--incidental. I thought the book was a standared journal-it didn't have a name on it when I bought it at a thrift shop. I was honestly trying to make amends with the Weasleys as subtly and as slowly as possible. That situation turned out qutie horribly and on top of it all, you freed my house-elf!" At this, the elder Malfoy grinned broadly, explaining exactly why Dobby hadn't been much of a house-elf, going on about wages all the time.

Harry absorbed all the information, not yet willing to trust the man. Draco sensed his uneasiness and turned an angry glare on him. Harry just barely kept tears out of his eyes. The Veela in him did not appreciate the way Harry kept angering his mate.

"Draco," Harry said softly.

"What? Have you finished accusing my father yet? Or do you still not believe me?" Draco said hotly.

"Draco! Get a hold of yourself!" Lucius demanded, shocked at his son's outbreak. The words seemd to calm Draco down, however, and the older man relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Please forgive me?" Harry was practically on his knees begging.

Draco sneered at him, still upset. "No," he said, and walked out of the room.

Harry no longer attempted to hold back his tears. They flowed down his face and he let out a shriek of raw emotion that rattled the students and shook the walls with his Hecatemus powers before he got himself back under a semblance of control. He waved a tired goodbye to Lucius and headed to Gryffindor Tower to tell his friends what had happened.

Meanwhile, Draco was huddled on his bed, reading his Potions book and trying not to think about Harry. _He doesn't understand how close me and Father are,_ Draco thought bitterly. _My father is my best friend. I hate it when he gets insulted-especially by the people he tries to protect! Sighing, _Draco closed the book and lay book, suddenly overwhelmed by guilt. _But still, I shouldn't have yelled at Harry like that. He was trying his best to understand everything. I'm sorry, Harry. I know you were only concerned about our safety._ That decided him-he would apologize to Harry.

Draco exited the Slytherin Common Room and made his way to Gryffindor Tower, having finally remembered the password Harry had given him.

"Password?" the Fat Lady's portrait, of course.

"Hecatemus." Odd passoword choice. _Harry must've chosen it_, Draco thought to himself.

The door swung open and Draco entered the Gryffindor Common Room for the first time in hie life.

Ron Weasley was up in his face the next instant. "How dare you do that to Harry? What gives you the right to hurt him like that?"

Harry's voice drifted tiredly past Ron, reaching Draco's ears. "He has every right, Ron, leave him alone." Harry's words made Draco feel even more guilty-the blond hadn't known just how "nice" Harry actually was until this moment.

"But, Harry, he hurt you!" Ron protested.

Draco squirmed. He was here to apologize and Ron was making it harder by the minute.

"Ron, Draco is my mate. It doesn't matter what he says to me or how much he hurts me emotionally. He has the right to do that. He is my mate, Ron. I don't know how to make it any clearer than that."

Ron sighed. He didn't understand why the Veela in Harry was drawn to Malfoy, but he had done his best to accept the fact.

Draco swallowed hard. He hadn't known how submissive Veelas actually were until hearing Harry utter that phrase. _It doesn't matter if I kill him, he'll still love me._ Tears sprung unseen to Draco's eyes at that thought, but he was here for a reason. Pulling himself back together, he said, "Hi Harry."

"Hi, Malfoy. Are you here to abuse my emotional stability some more?" Harry asked, but relented immediately. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean that." 

_Yes you did. And I deserved it, too,_ Draco thought. "I know," he said instead. "I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. It's really hard for me to hear bad things about my father...he is the closest thing I have to a best friend."

Harry smiled uncertainly. "I understand. I'm sorry it took so much evidence to convince me that your father's really on the side of the Light. So, friends?"

Draco smiled warmly. "Friends."

And he never would have believed that the way Harry smiled so **_happily_** would have made him as joyful as it did. Then Draco grinned. Maybe this mate thing wasn't so bad, after all.

**Review Replies:**

**Anime Monster: **sorry it took so long. hides under chair

**Tot:** Thankies.

**Joana:** Yes, I loved Gold Tinted Spectacles and Magnetic Attraction and all Veela fics. :-p Thank you for your comments. And I'm going to try and get all of this fic posted today or tomorrow cuz all I have to do is reread all the chapters and post them. (it's all written) but I might wait and do it a chapter a day so that I can get the reviews. Meh.

**Snape504:** Yay for being on an alert list!

**Makalani Astral:** Of course I'll continue :-p

**Slash Goddess Connla: **Thankies.

**Answers:** That's the exact type of person I was trying to make Draco appear, as really really introverted and afraid of letting people in. And they look like they do in the books. Meh. Well, for physical description...I focus on eyes and hair lol. So Draco has the platinum blonde and silver-grey eyes and Harry has the raven-black hair and jade green eyes. And yes, Draco is a virgin, and so is Harry.

**Kayfh:** Lol killing people? Cute?...hands out some meds :-p

**Cricketpoor:** I'm glad you think it's one of the better ones of these types. I love that you think that. :-)

**Brenna8: **I thought I'd put that disclaimer up somewhere...about which belonged to which. Nah, the elemental thing's all mine. and of course Hecatemus goes to Beren. :-)

**S.O. Fawr: **Heh. He drove him to Hogwarts because he had errands in Muggle London and couldn't very well Apparate in. Especially considering where he needed to go was nowhere near the entrance to Diagon Alley.

**HecateDeMort:** Thankies.

**HandsOff:** Thankies. Here is the update I know you've all been waiting for.

**Thanks to ALL my Reviewers.**


	7. An end and A beginning

**Chapter Six**

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen in shock, stunned by the sheer amount of emotion Harry Potter had shown. The unearthly wail the raven-haired wizard had unleashed still reverberated in Lucius' soul. He knew, by the amount of pain in that cry, that Harry Potter would never intentionally hurt his son. Relieved, he walked out of the school, took a carriage down to Hogsmeade, and Apparted back to Malfoy Manor.

Harry and Draco were in Potions class yet again, but for the first time in forever, they had a substitute teacher. Remus Lupin looked as haggard as ever in his patchy robes, and his voice gave away how tired he really was.

_No wonder he's tired_, Harry thought to himself. _He just transformed a few days ago._

"I wonder where Snape is?" Draco wondered aloud.

Harry shrugged. "Probably running an errand for Dumbledore." More like spying for the man, Harry grinned inwardly. I should probably tell Draco that sometime soon. It might amuse him to find out that particular fact.

Just then, as if speaking the Headmaster's name was an instant way to call him, the man burst into the classroom, face flushed. "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter-I need to see you two outside immediately." The min's voice was urgent and brooked no argument, and the twinkle in his eye having disappeared made him look half-insane.

Harry and Draco both knocked over their chairs in their haste to exit the room. Something was very wrong. Harry didn't need his Hecatemus powers to know that. And apparently, neither did Draco, for he was acting quite fidgety.

"Harry, I know this might be a bit rude, but it is very important. Have you and Draco fully bonded yet?" The Headmaster asked, leading the two teenagers down the hall.

Harry looked at Draco for permission to answer Dumbledore's question. Receiving a slight nod, Harry answered, "Not yet, sir. I do not know if we will, Headmaster. That is entirely up to Draco. If I might ask, what does that have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps nothing, Harry. Perhaps nothing."

"Sir?" Draco asked. "What exactly did you bring us here for?"

"Ah, that." Dumbledore's expression was not a happy one. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Malfoy, but Voldemort found your father. The Dark Lord was lying in wait for your father at the Manor and, well, let's just say that it did not end pleasantly."

Draco's heart went numb and he pushed away from Harry's offered comfort. Shock cascading through Draco and he took off at a run, diving into his bed as soon as he reached the empty Slytherin dorms. _How could this have happened?_ Draco thought to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks._ Just a few hours ago my father was perfectly safe and alive. He was smiling and he approved of Harry. Why did Voldemort have to enter into the equation? My father didn't hurt him. He never publicly disapproved of him at all, so what gave him the right to murder my father? He was my father and my best friend. He meant everything to me. Oh gods, why did it have to be him?_ Draco's sobs racked his body for a full hour and a half before his logical reasoning took over. _It's all because of this bloody war! _His mind shouted. _If Harry had killed Voldemort already my father would still be alive!_ Here his incessant anger gave out. _But it isn't Harry's fault. Harry was only one, he couldn't have known how to defeat the Dark Lord then._ Draco sighed. He really needed to find Harry. Better than anyone, Draco knew how much he distrusted people, and if Harry was his mate, the blonde really needed to learn how to trust him. _Why is it that every time Harry offers his help, I refuse it?_ Draco knew the answer, of course, but that didn't mean he had to accept it. Sighing once more, he picked himself up off his bed, and prepared himself-yet again-to apologize to his mate.

Ron and Harry were playing Wizards' Chess up in Gryffindor Tower, discussing Draco, of all people. "Harry, I do not understand what you see in Malfoy. He has never been nice to any one of us, never given us a reason to trust him, and we've always assumed he was affiliated with Voldemort. I'm still not full convinced he's not."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing, and foolishly put himself in check before rectifying the siuation. "Ron, I can assure you that he is in no way affiliated to Voldemort. And as to how," he added at Ron's suspicious look, "his father was just murdered at the man's very hands."

Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"That's why Dumbledore crashed into Potions earlier."

"Oh. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why Malfoy?"

"Ron, I am pulled towards him by my Veela bood. But it is more than that. I don't know how to explain it. When he enters a room I always find him, no matter how thick the crowd might be. He could be fifty miles away and crying his eyes out and I would know. It is like a bond that goes deep down even without the full bonding ritual." Harry looked at his best friend, desperately wanting Ron to understand.

After a couple of seconds, Ron exploded in shock, "Blimey, Harry! You've gone and fallen in love with the bloke!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson. "I guess I have, Ron. And it isn't all that bad, either," he added defensively.

Ron smiled, happy for his best friend. But he was rather squeamish about the whole "Malfoy" issue so he added, "Just don't tell me about anything the two of you do. Ever. Really. Ew."

Harry grinned as Ron shuddered. "Ron, not to be offensive or anything, but Hermione is the best person to go for advice on relationships."

Ron returned the grin good-naturedly. "No offense taken, mate."

Harry sighed. _And speaking of relationship advice, I am going to need some serious help in not too much longer. Draco has avoidance issues-that much I can spot a mile off. But he also has a serious problem with trusting people. And more than anything, I need him to be able to trust me. After all, he is my mate. And I do have to spend eternity with him._ Harry smiled serenely at the thought. Sure, Draco was a bit thick-headed. But the boy had a soft side--Harry just knew it. Now if only he could find it. That was going to be the hard part.

Draco paused outside the Fat Lady's portrait and stated, "Hecatemus," extremely pleased when the portrait swung open to admit him entrance. Draco stepped carefully inside, ignoring the malicious glares of the majority of the Gryffindors. He had expected nothing else. After all, only Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been in the Common Room the previous night.

Harry, who was sitting alone, brooding, looked up. Ron had found Hermione in the library and they had gone off to do "couple stuff." The raven-haired wizard smiled uncertanly at Draco, not quite certain why the Slytherin was making an appearance in Gryffindor Tower with so many witnesses around.

"Hello, Draco," he said courteously, shrugging off his confusion. The rest of the Gryffindors turned their previous glare for Draco on Harry, who gave as good as he got.

"He isn't supposed to be in here," Neville Longbottom stated haughtily.

Harry glowered at the boy, who shrank in fear, and began to speak, ire quite apparent in his tone. "As I'm certain you are all supposed to be aware of the situation between me and Draco, it appears that you have forgotten. I am part Veela and part Hecatemus and Draco Malfoy is my chosen mate. He is here at my behest-I gave him the password to Gryffindor Tower. Any quarrel you have with him you have with me. Do I make myself quite clear?"

The Gryffindors nodded, awed by Harry's rare show of raw authority. A few of them had seriously doubted that Harry could be such an authority figure, but that little speech had proved them very wrong.

"Hi, Harry," Draco said.

Just then, Hermione and Ron came stumbling down the stairs.

_So that's where they got to_, Harry thought in amusement.

Catching sight of Draco, Ron blushed crimson through his grin.

Startled, Draco immediately reverted to sarcasm-his automatic self-defense mechanism. "Been enjoying yourself, Weasel?" he sneered. "Geting off with the- 

"Don't say it, Malfoy," Harry growled in his ear. "If you do, I swear I will not hesitate to slap you." Draco caught the undercurrent of thought, It'll kill me to do so, but I'll be damned before I'll let you hurt my friends.

Draco swallowed hard, remembering his lessons about Veela. Once a Veela slaps a chosen mate, they have rejected the bond that would have existed between him/her and their bondmate. They will never take another person as mate, and a Veela's rejection cannot be taken back. Smiling softly, he started over. "Sorry about that Weasley, you startled me." It was the first time in his life the blonde had ever been so completely honest about his emotions.

Harry smiled at him-a secret smile-and Draco's heart lifted. He would hate to have to apologize to Harry--again!

Ron looked pretty shocked himself. He looked at Harry, then Draco, then Harry again and went scarlet. As he walked by he muttered, "I don't want to know. Ever."

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning at Draco, who was rather confused about the whole thing. The only thing the Slytherin was sure about was the amount of relief he was feeling. Harry had almost truly rejected him as his mate. Draco went numb at that thought, having finally realized just how much the crazy Gryffindor meant to him Quietly, and on his own initiative, Draco slipped his pale hand into Harry's tan one. And smiled up into a face stretched in an expression of surprise and total delight.

**Review Replies**

**zalahskysinger:** I'm glad you love the hair and eyes :-) oh good. I was hoping I could make them nonobtrusively gay so maybe I did that. cuz cuz yeah.

**BlackHeartFire:** Yay for loving it :-)

**liza123:** hmm... ponders on doing a one-shot about the Ministry indident so you noticed the fast mating thing in veela fics too:-p

**Anime Monster: **Oh look, another update!

**athenakitty:** tweak the tiger?...Ron is the tiger, lol. And yes he scored points. And here's the next step :-p


	8. A Matter of Trust

"Draco?" Harry asked, gently withdrawing his hand from Draco's.

"Hmm?" the Slytherin asked, leaning back against Harry's sturdy frame.

"Um, so does this mean we're more than just friends now?" the Gryffindor asked nervously, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

Draco swallowed his mirth, finding Harry's discomfort extremly amusing. "What does it usually mean when two people hold hands, Potter?" he sneered, not wanting to deal with his own emotions at the moment. Draco was falling in love with the boy. WIth his calm sincerity, his genuine smile, and his concern for Draco. But the question had caught Draco off-guard and he immediately reverted to his old sarcastic self. Unprepared for a question he should have seen coming from a mile away, he knew as soon as the words had left his lips that he had hurt Harry immensely. And that thought bothered him more than he thought it should have.

"It generally means, Malfoy," Harry spat, "that the two are a couple." The venom in his eyes made Draco squirm and he leaned forward, leaving the sanctuary Harry's chest had been providing.

Draco was silent. He didn't know what to say to make everything better. Harry was furious with him, and the blonde Slytherin wasn't sure how well an apology would go down with him at that point in time. "Then why'd you ask me?" he replied, sounding as affronted as he possibly could. The way his heart was sinking he was surprised he had been able to push so much anger into the words.

Harry just shook his head sadly, and said softly, "I can't be your boyfriend, Draco, if you won't even try to trust me not to purposefully hurt you. Maybe we should wait a bit before we take it further than the friend level."

Draco saw how much it cost the Gryffindor to say that and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I-it's nearly impossible for me to trust people. I-at this point in trime-probably trust you more than anyone else. The question caught me off guard, that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed, an imitation of Draco's previous one. "I know you're sorry, Draco. I don't trust people easily either. Dursley's fault. And my own. But I'm willing to trust you, Draco. I just wish you would repay the favor." And with that, Harry turned on his heel and headed up to the Boy's Dormitory.

"Harry, wait!" Draco cried before he realized what he was doing. Startled, Harry immediately stopped and turned around, facing his mate expectantly.

On impulse, Draco threw himself at Harry and attacked the Gryffindor's mouth with fervor. Harry groaned under the assualt and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin, determined to never let the kiss end. Soon, though, they both had to come up for air. Draco was flushed from the kiss and Harry wasn't in much better shape.

Draco quirked a smile at the raven-haired wizard's rumpled robe, then took it upon himself to smooth the wrinkles from Harry's clothes. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in Harry's ear before slipping out of the door. Now that was what Draco called entertainment.

Smug bastared, Harry thought in amusement, making his way up to his own bed.

Draco grinned like a Chesire cat as he fell into bed. The night had progressed fairly well, and he had almost managed to block out the memory of his father's death. Damn. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he sobbed quietly. The grief over his father's death would last a long time-the Slytherin wasn't entirely sure he'd ever get over Lucius' death. Draco was determined to deal with it on his own, however. Harry had enough on his mind, and didn't need an extra set of problems to add to his own. Draco hissed in surprise when he felt his head burning in the exact place Harry's scar was at. Frowning in alarm, the boy wasted no time and rushed to Gryffindor Tower.

The place was in shambles. The curtains were shredded to pieces, the windows were busted-glass absolutely littered the floor. The pillow feathers floated in the air around Draco as he made his way through the mess. He had to get to Harry. The pain in his forehead told him that much. Guided by the pull of some energy running from him to the Gryffindor, Draco noticed a few 6th year Gryffindors with cuts on their foreheads from the exploding glass. Professor McGonagall appeared in front of him, asking him just what he was doing. "Professor McGonagall, Harry needs help, and I'm the only one who can help him with this. Please, don't try to stop me. If I don't get to him soon, there may be no Boy Who Lived left for the Wizarding World. So, if you don't mind, please move." To his surprise, McGonagall did as he asked immediately. The concern for Harry in her eyes was touching.

Following the cord of energy generated by the raven-haired wizard, he found Harry curled up on the only windowsill with a window still intact, raw power glinting from his eyes.

Looking up at the blonde, Harry pleaded, "Draco, how do I make it stop?"

Raw power was leaking everywher. Realizing he was going to have to take it into his own hands, Draco stepped over to the wizard and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Breathe, Harry. Focus the raw energy on the stone walls of Hogwarts and let it drain away into them. The walls are magic schock absorbers. Breathe out slowly and release the energy."

Harry did as Draco suggested and sunk even further into the windowsill, completely drained of raw power.

"What happened, exactly?" Draco asked expectantly.

Harry misinterpreted the question. "Somehow a bond formed between us. I think I bonded with you the way All-Elemental Mages do, but I don't know it works. Oh," he said upon seeing the Slytherin's puzzled expression. "That isn't what you're asking, is it?"

Draco would have laughed, if the situation wasn't such a serious one. "No. What happened here? I was almost asleep and suddenly, I was very awake when your scar started burning. What caused that to happen?" The Slytherin was extremely curious.

Harry sighed. "Voldemort sends me nightmares. This one was particularly grotesque. I-it was his memory of killing your father." He looked hesitantly up at Draco. "I got angry and took in a lot of raw power. I think I might have hurt someone." Draco's face clouded. "Oh gods, I did, didn't I?"

Draco nodded. "Some of the sixth year boys have grazes where the exploding glass hit them."

Harry buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Draco, I'm not safe. The amulet that Dumbledore gave me doesn't work anymore. I-would you mind staying with me overnight until I get my powers back under control? You are the only one that can handle them," he said hastily as the Slytherin's face tightened.

Draco sighed. How could he refuse such an eloquently put request? "Alright. I'll ask Professor Snape if he can arrange for us to have a seperate room. So that if your powers do get out of control, we will be able to contain the damage. Although I'm sure Snape will immediately assume that we will be getting up to other things whilst we are together in the same room." Draco grinned at Harry.

Harry blushed, realizing that Draco had been flirting with him. Not quite ready to play that game just yet, the Gryffindor just smiled.


	9. Beyond Shields

Draco snuggled in closer to the warm pillow beside him. He didn't think he'd ever slept as well as he had that night. His father's death wasn't as painful as it had been the night before, though it still hurt. His pillow smelled of vanilla and Draco wondered vaguely where he might have picked that scent up. Even though the school thought that he had slept his way through everyone, male and female, he hadn't. In fact, Draco Malfoy was a virgin by quite a lot. He had some sex-related experience, but had never actually done the deed with any of his previous companions. The blond reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, yawning, when he suddenly found his way obstructed by an arm. A tan arm. That looked rather...well...rather edible, really. Draco bent his head down and licked the tan arm, grinning when he heard the person he was in bed with groan with appreciation. Sitting up abruptly, Draco greeted his companion, having remembered where he was and why. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry growled playfully as he realized Draco was in a good mood. They seemed to be rare, and Harry knew he would treasure every one he got a glimpse of. The Gryffindor had been up for hours-insomnia tended to do that to a person. He was thankful he had managed to sleep as long as he did as peacefully as he had. Apparently, the closer his mate physically was to him, the less the nightmares seemed to come. "Now that's not a very polite way to act, Draco. Lick me awake and then stop when you know I was enjoying myself."

Draco grinned. "Well, you've always said I'm a tease."

"You are."

The Slytherin sank down in the bed beside Harry, tracing circles on the raven-haired teen's lower abdomen. Harry groaned and bit his lip in pleasure. When he thought he was going to coome from the sensation alone, Draco withdrew. Frustrated, Harry growled at the blonde, who smirked. "You are the one that said I was a tease."

Harry closed his eyes in exasperation. "Apparently you took them to heart," he said dryly.

The Slytherin burst out laughing. "Of course. Now would you like to take care of that or should I?" He smirked again.

Draco had lost all sense of restriction when it came to Harry's body. The teen, was, quite clearly, very delectable. The tan skin, the piercing green eyes, and the unruly hair gave the Gryffindor an unusual charm. Laughter and sadness were both etched into the corners of his eyes, both good memories and bad stored there. Draco wished desperately that he could lick the memories away-all the deep wounds and scars. He wished that he could clean his mate of all his pain. But at the same time, Draco did not want to lose all that was pure Harry. It had only been a few days since the Slytherin had found out about being Harry's mate, but Draco's attitude towards the Gryffindor had changed dramatically. The blonde had always wanted to befriend the teen, but had always been too aloof to allow his shields down enough to let anyone see behind them. Draco hadn't wanted anyone to see that, beyond his cold exterior, he was really quite sensitive and rather caring. It wasn't a side that the Wizarding World at large would appreciate-they would use it to their advantage, as all people, Wizard and Muggle, are apt to do.

Harry noticed how Draco got quiet after he asked, apparently lost in thought. All concern for his release gone, he sat up and looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled shyly at Harry, who hide his surprise at the gesture fairly well. "Just thinking of how shielded I am in the outside world, and how different I am inside those walls." Draco gaped at himself in horror. He hadn't meant to say that! Especially to Harry. He really didn't need the one person that might be able to understand to run away because of his emotional baggage. Silent tears crept down his face and he looked at Harry, who sighed softly.

Harry grinned at Draco when he sensed the Slytherin's self-shock. "Draco, it's alright," Harry said softly, when he realized the blonde was crying because he was afraid that Harry would desert him. "I'm not going anywhere. I chose you as my mate, and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Promise?" Draco sniffled, looking up into Harry's eyes with such a strong sense of hope that it about brought Harry to tears as well.

"Promise. I have shields too, Draco. Even Ron and Hermione haven't seen fully who I am. I would like to, if you will let me, show you the truth."

It was such a simple thing, offered so freely, but it caused tears to start anew in Draco's eyes. The offer was such a beautiful one-Harry was gifting him with the one thing he had never shown anyone else-himself-and Draco couldn't bring himself to refuse. He wouldn't have refused even if he could have found a good reason to do so.

Smiling at Harry, a genuine smile instead of a half-smirk, Draco nodded. "I'd like that, Harry."

Harry grinned back, and broke the tension by tickling Draco. "Now that that's all sorted out, my love, let's go down to breakfast."

Draco choked on what he had been going to say in response. He knew Harry loved him, but hadn't quite expected verbal evidence of that fact so soon. The blonde looked up at Harry carefully, who smiled down at him. Draco grinned. Breakfast didn't sound like such a bad idea with Harry there.


	10. Fluidity

Truthfully there were going up to breakfast-as Snape had agreed to Draco's request-but Draco decided against mentioning it. The memory of the conversation with Snape was rather amusing to Draco, but would've terrified anyone other than a Slytherin.

Flashback

"You want a room for what, Draco?" Severus Snape asked, tone cold and face stretched taut with apprehension.

"I need a room for Potter and me to stay in."

Snape sneered. "And for what reason would that be? Surely the Headmaster will not condone two students having a private room in order to fraternize."

Draco forced himself to laugh coldy. "Is that what you think we want the room for? Surely, Professor Snape, you haven't forgotten the danger an unbonded Hecatemus can cause unintentionally?" The blonde smirked, eyebrow raised in a posture of defiance-his trademark facial expression. Draco knew he had won the argument as soon as he issued the challenge. Snape seemed to be unable to resist those.

Severus muttered angrily under his breath about brats acting above their stations and about anyone having the nerve to question his authority. "First door on the left, bottom of the stairs leading to the Great Hall," he snapped.

Draco hid a triumphant smirk and fled from his Head of House, dragging a still-numb Harry to the room. It had taken most of the night to soothe the Gryffindor's shaken nerves. Harry had been extremely worried about his housemates and nothing but a trip to the Hospital Wing to see how well they were healing had been able to calm the Gryffindor's nerves.

End Flashback

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers, searching for the security he knew he would find.

Harry grinned at Draco, heart melting. The Slytherin was a bundle of emotions, hot and cold both at the same time. His unpredictablility was one of the personality traits that drew Harry to Draco, as well as the Slytherin's hidden personality. Harry knew that the blonde was sharing more with him than he had shared with anyone other than his father. And that fact pleased Harry to no end.

The couple entered the Great Hall, making no effort to hide their interlocked hands. The room exploded into pandemonium. All but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were too caught up with their smaller house rivalry to care. Those two houses had decided to settle their disagreement over a chess game and an unofficial Quidditch Match. Neither house was paying attention to Harry's and Draco's entrance, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins certainly were.

Draco felt torn-he was loyal to his house, but he was loyal to Harry too. Despite popular opinion, there wasn't that many Dark Wizards in Slytherin House. The death glares some of his housemates were directing at Draco would make you think otherwise. Harry felt Draco's discomfort through the bond they had somehow formed through Harry's Elemental powers. It bothered the Gryffindor a great deal that he couldn't figure out how those powers worked.

Instinctively wanted to protect Draco, Harry sent a wave of comfort through the bond. At Harry's gentle reassurance, Draco stood up taller and his ambiance became one of confidence. Smirking inwardly, he tugged on Harry's arm and started walking towards the Slytherin table.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he realized what Draco was doing, turning to glare at the blonde.

The Slytherin smirked in amusement and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "Trust me?"

Harry nodded slowly, "With my life."

"Then trust me in this. I'll explain it to you later."

The Gryffindor sighed. He didn't really have a choice-Veela were naturally submissive and tended to obey their mate without question. The only reason Harry could question was because of his corresponding dominate Hecatemus traits and his own innate stubbornness. The raven-haired teen cast an apologetic look at the Gryffindor table and allowed his mate to drag him to the Slytherins.

"Draco, what is he doing over here?" Blaise Zabini hissed as Potter sat down beside Malfoy.

Draco glared, every inch the formidable Slytherin Harry had loved to hate for the first five years at Hogwarts. "Blaise, as much as I respect you, I expect you to keep your insults regarding Harry to yourself. Otherwise certain photographs might make their way into the hands of people who shouldn't be seeing them."

The simple threat worked miracles. Blaise didn't say anything rude to Harry, but he didn't say anything nice either. In fact, Blaise didn't talk to Harry at all.

Frustrated with the silence, Harry broke it. "I'm not glass, you know. I can handle whatever you feel like throwing at me." He growled in irritation, and felt the beginnings of a flame spell directed towards him.

Before anyone should have had time to react, Harry surfed the spell-after shielding himself-and found the magic signature of the caster. Pansy Parkinson. Stifling a chuckle, Harry muttered a tickling charm and sent it at Pansy, who immediately started shrieking with laughter.

Draco laughed at Pansy, then turned to Harry, planning to ask his mate who he thought started the charm. Seeing the Gryffindor's own amused smirk, the question died on his lips. Suddenly, the blonde was very wary of the Gryffindor-from all observations, Pansy hadn't done anything to provoke him.

Harry caught Draco's eye and the death-grip the teen's teeth had on his lip. A twinge of guilt ran through Harry-apparently Draco hadn't seen the hex Pansy had thrown at him. The Gryffindor took the slightly trembling boy in his lap, wincing when this caused the blonde to tremble harder. Leaning down, Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "She tried to hex me with a flame spell."

Draco slumped in relief at Harry's whispered explanation and relaxed into the grip. He really hadn't wanted to believe that the Gryffindor would hex someone without being provoked. "Next person who curses Harry has to go through me," Draco stated quite firmly.

"Finite Incantatum," Harry muttered at Pansy, who stopped laughing and slouched down in her seat, completely embarrassed and humiliated.

"You're fit to be a Slytherin, Potter," Blaise whispered across the table. All at once, the entire Slytherin table got quiet. The new was a revelation. A Gryffindor with Slytherin qualities. How…intriguing.

And all at once the usually reserved Slytherin table exploded with words and actions-the way they generally only acted in the Slytherin Common Rooms. Every single Slytherin was laughing and joking around, and it was a fascination sight to Harry. This was the way Gryffindors always acted, but with a more cautious tone to their jokes. And then it happened. Too much emotion flooding Harry's Hecatemus shields took its toll. The shields crumbled. The foundation of Hogwarts rocked violently and all the illusion spells in the room flickered out as Harry drew in more and more energy. He couldn't stop gathering raw power and he looked pleadingly to Draco for help.

The Slytherin didn't even think about the dangers involved with what he was about to risk. The only thing on his mind was saving Harry from destroying himself and Hogwarts with him. Draco wrapped his arms around the tan-skinned Gryffindor and thrust a shield of his own device into Harry's mind. The Gryffindor was no longer taking in raw power, but the excess he had already gathered would kill him if it didn't have some sort of escape. Draco pulled the excess energy down the bond connecting him to Harry and channeled back into Hogwarts' walls. He made sure not to pull any of the Gryffindor's magic with it-the Wizarding World and Draco as well couldn't afford to lose Harry Potter because of a stupid, preventable mistake.

All of this took place within a minute, though it had seemed to take much longer. When Harry was grounded enough to stand without swaying, he grinned his thanks at Draco, who smiled back.

Dumbledore observed the incident with mild curiousity. The two hadn't physically bonded-Harry had informed him of that-yet Draco had managed his mate's Hecatemus powers without being harmed. Something only a bonded pair should be able to do. From the looks of things, it shouldn't have been a possibility. Then again, Harry's life seemed to be full of impossibilities. Deflecting the Killing Curse, retrieving the Sorceror's Stone, killing a basilisk, helping Sirius Black escape the Dementor's Kiss, surviving Voldemort four times, and now this. Some type of bond had to have formed. Dumbledore didn't know if he would be able to worry about than to wonder how if something was or wasn't possible. Namely Voldemort. It was time to force the man to face his nemesis. Harry Potter was as ready as he would ever be.


	11. Games

Chapter Ten

Dumbledore cornered Harry and Draco on the way back to their room-the two of them always seemed to be together. The Headmaster smiled. Hopefully they are making progress in their relationship. Clearing his mind of all thoughts except for the upcoming battle, Dumbledore ahemed and got their attention. "Harry, it's time."

Harry sighed, thoroughly exhausted. Can't we do this some other time? Like when I'm actually in control of my powers? I mean, it isn't like Voldemort is suddenly going to disappear on us and turn us all into frogs while we sleep. Where that random thought had come from, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know. But as soon as he thought it, a more prominent picture took its place.

Flashback

Lucius Apparated into Malfoy Manor without the usual grandeur he reserved for special occasions. Perhaps he might have made a bit more effort if he knew that he was having a guest.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger at the popping sound of Apparition. The Dark Lord had been ransacking the younger Malfoy's possessions, hoping to find something that might give him a clue of Draco's political affiliations. Of course, questioning Lucius might work too... In a flashy swivel, robes flying every which way, Tom Riddle Apparated right in front of Lucius Malfoy.

Startled, Lucius jumped backwards, just barely keeping himself from crashing into the table. "Voldemort," he spat angrily. "Why the hell are you in my house?"

"Now, now," Voldemort hissed condescendingly. "Is that anyway to treat your lover?"

"Ex-lover," Lucius spat back. "I'll never align myself with your cause, Tom. The only reason I didn't kill you when I had a chance is because I was under the foolish impression you actually felt something for me."

Tom stopped in his tracks, considering his move. The man's words had hurt, more than he had expected. Voldemort had in fact loved Lucius, for a time, but had never been able to admit his feelings. And now the past was coming back to haunt him, just like it did everyone else. "Is there anyway I can convince you to join me, my love?"

If Lucius was shocked by the apellation, he didn't show it. None of the tension left his taught body, none of the anger left his face. "No. Either kill me now or get out of my house."

Voldemort couldn't let that remark pass unpunished. "Crucio, he stated calmly, smirking as Lucius began shrieking in pain. "Finite Incantatem," he said after a few minutes had past. "Now will you join me?"

Lucius glared at him, but it was a weak one. "No," he rasped. "I will die first."

Tom shook his head sadly, and raised his wand arm to point at Lucius' chest. "Have it your way, Lucius. I will miss you. Avada Kedavra Crucio."

Lucius screamed in pain as he heard the curse said. It was a revision of the Killing Curse-it still killed, but the pain you felt before you died was horrendous. Crying loudly, he passed into the cold oblivion of death.

End Flashback

A white hot rage engulfed the Gryffindor. Draco's father had to be avenged, no matter what the cost might be. "When will you require my services, sir?" Harry asked. Neither him nor Draco dared voice the underlying meaning in Harry's tone. The Gryffindor was, essentially, asking the Headmaster when he was supposed to kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore hesitated, not wanting to reveal valuable information in front of a possible Death Eater. At Harry's narrowed eyes, though, he relented. "Tomorrow morning. I am gathering the Order and all the wizards of our world, as well as in a few others, and arranging a base camp. We will take over Voldemort's Lair tonight-our spy has gifted with the knowledge of how to accomplish such a thing. I willc all you through the fireplace when your assistance is required."

Harry frowned. Other worlds? What other worlds? I didn't know there was more than one magic world. Oy, I am so confused right now... Putting those thoughts aside-he would return to them later. He concentrated instead on the battle plan. From what he could see, there were quite a few flaws. But Harry trusted that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

Draco, on the other hand, sensed that the Headmaster had not told them the whole story. The Slytherin suspected that he was the most likely reason for the lack of detailed information, but decided against mentioning it. The blonde shook off his suspicions and watched curiously as the Headmster strode down the hallway, leaving him and Harry at their doorway. Draco muttered the password-Vehecelemate-and entered the room.

"So," Draco asked, "Who's this spy?"

Harry grinned. "You'll never believe me," the Gryffindor stated.

"Try me," Draco smirked. Inwardly, his thoughts focused on something that had been troubling him since lunch...his lack of trust in Harry. I know you won't lie to me now, Harry. I found that out the hard way at lunch-here a shiver ran up Draco's spine. Believe me, I'll not doubt you again. At least not before I've gathered all the facts first."

The Gryffindor smiled, and then grew somber as he scanned Hogwarts for anyone who might be spying. Somehow he used his elemental powers as well-everything was tinged around the edges with a glowing blue light instead of with the regular metallic silver and gold of his Hecatemus powers. Frowning because he really hated not knowing how to control those powers, he turned to Draco. "Snape. He's been spying for Dumbledore ever since he started teaching here."

Draco giggled. Oh, that's rich! No wonder the man's so snappish! All that bowing and scrapping has got to grate on a person's nerves! He shook his head in amusement. "Well, that certainly clears up a few things. Why the man's always so irritable, for one."

Harry laughed, relieved that Draco had taken his word for it. The Slytherin was beginning to trust him, and Harry was cheered by the thought. Suddenly somber, he stated, "I'm not one to ruin a good mood, but I have to fight Voldemort tomorrow," Harry said, looking anywhere else but at Draco. What if I don't come back from the duel? What if I have to die for Voldemort to die? What will Draco do if I die? He cleared his mind of the unwelcome negative thoughts. The prophecy had only stated that one of them had to die for the other one to live, not that both of them had to die. The only thing Harry should be concerned about, he decided, was his own safety. Draco would be safe in their room at Hogwarts and there was no way in the Nine Hells that Voldemort was laying a hand on his mate!

Draco swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. He really didn't want Harry to leave him-especially by way of death-but Draco knew the price of war. A little too well, he thought, the memory of his father's death hitting him again like a bludger to the head. Draco really didn't want someone else he cared about to die. Desperately seeking a way to keep from having to think about the Gryffindor's upcoming duel with Voldemort, Draco struck upon an idea. Perhaps, before Harry left, Draco could make the night a memorable one...

Harry swallowed hard at the evil glint he saw rising in his mate's eyes. The Gryffindor had seen Draco's emotions jump from despair, to grief, to hope, and then finally, to lust.

"Harry," Draco asked slowly. "What are your opinions on bondage and dominance games?"

Well. That was certainly unexpected. Harry did his best to resist answering the question, but it was no good. The submissive Veela in him forced him to answer all questions Draco asked. "I'm not certain. Being Veela makes me naturally submissive-Here he narrowed his inner eyes at himself-and the idea of bondage is rather...intriguing." Having been a fantasy of mine for quite awhile, Harry added silently.

Draco looked down at Harry's crotch and grinned, causing Harry to squirm. Intriguing indeed. Draco reached out a hand and felt Harry's arousal through the teen's pants.

Harry moaned at the sensation, then bit his lip, embarassed.

Draco grinned wickedly. "None of that now, Harry. I want to hear you." He rubbed harder and ellicited another moan from Harry. "Lie on the bed, Harry. Undress first," Draco ordered.

For the first time, Harry wished he could truly rebel against his Veela submissive state. It wasn't that he didn't like the way Draco was taking control-he enjoyed it immensely. What bothered him was the way it seemed to humiliate him without actually being humiliating. All psychological, I suppose, Harry concluded grimly, slowly divesting himself of everything but his boxers.

The Gryffindor began to lie down on the bed, but Draco's sharp tone made him cringe. "All the way, Harry. I want to see your body," Draco was enjoying himself. None of his previous partners had been into these games and it excited him to no end that Harry was.

Harry swallowed hard and slipped the boxers down his legs and stepped out of them, quickly placing himself face-down on the bed, determined not to show Draco his flaming red face.

"Turn over. Face the ceiling," Draco commanded softly, and Harry obeyed, thinking Shit. There goes that plan.

Suddenly Harry found cuffs around his wrists and ankles that attached him to the bedposts. Swallowing nervously, he tuned in carefully to what Draco was saying.

"Harry, I'm going to do a spell that will prevent you from coming unless I, specifically, grant you that relief."

Harry groaned softly. Draco was a horrible tease and he knew it, but this was more teasing than Harry had ever expected. The blonde teen knelt on the side of the bed next to Harry, muttered a spell and grinned wickedly. "What other tortures can you come up with, Draco?" Harry asked, desperately hopeful that there would be no other. He was wrong.

The blonde muttered another spell and sat back smirking. "That one," he said in satisfaction, "will keep you aroused until I say the counterspell."

Harry groaned, inevitably aroused. Draco was going to kill him with sheer pleasure! Draco grinned at Harry's obvious discomfort, and wickedly began stroking Harry's cock, alternating the pace until the Gryffindor was writhing with pain-laced pleasure. He looked pleadingly at Draco to allow him some sort of release, but the Slytherin deigned to ignore him.

Draco leaned down and traced the contours of Harry's body with his tongue, swelling the raven-haired teen's nipples with a tongue-bath. Leaning down, he captured Harry's tongue with his own, and ravished the Gryffindor until Harry couldn't see straight.

Draco released his mate from the bonds. "Turn over," he said simply. An immediate response followed the command. Draco took his time preparing Harry, finger-fucking him and stroking Harry's cock at the same time. Then, with no warning whatsoever to the tan-skinned wizard, the Slytherin buried himself up to the hilt in Harry's ass. Somehow he had found his way out of his own garments earlier, though he didn't remember when or how. Draco drove the Gryffindor half-insane by altering the pace. Slow, then fast, then slow, then fast and hard until Draco reached his own orgasm. Harry was, at this time, a quivering mass of need, begging Draco to let him come. The Slytherin refused, having other plans.

Draco stood up, found his clothes and dressed himself. Finding Harry's clothes, he tossed them to the Gryffindor and told him to get dressed. Having no choice but to obey, Harry did so.

Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry with disappointment. Draco hadn't allowed the bond to form fully-it required both people to reach completion for that to occur. Harry tried to console himself by thinking, It doesn't matter. Draco can always complete the bond later, over and over again in his head. It didn't help.

The Slytherin looked at Harry, and a sudden surge of guilt ran through him as he noticed the emotional state Harry was in. Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, he trailed kisses up the teenager's neck and whispered softly in his ear, "I want to wait until after you kill Voldemort before we completely bond."

Green eyes turned to silver ones and Harry asked why.

"Let's just call it an incentive," Draco smirked.

Harry blinked, and would have laughed with relief, except for the fact that his cock hadn't gotten any release and so he was extremely tense with sexual frustration. And Harry knew that he would be for the rest of his natural life if he didn't defeat Voldemort in the morning. Damn, but the Slytherin I chose as my mate is extremely infuriating. Then he grinned. At least now, the Gryffindor had something to truly fight for, instead of just upholding the image the wizarding world portrayed of him.


	12. Duel

The next morning, when Harry's assistance was required, Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace. Seeing that the two boys were wrapped up in one another on the couch, the older wizard smiled. It seemed to him that the bond between the two had been completed. And a good thing too,Dumbledore thought to himself. Harry at least has something to fight for now, other than saving the world from darkness.

If Dumbledore knew what the real incentive behind Harry's fighting was, the man would have had a fit. Harry stirred at the sound of the fire crackling. Wait a minute! Draco had put out the fire the night before. That could only mean that...

Harry turned his head towards the fireplace and blushed crimson. Dumbledore's head was bobbing in the flames. "Hello, Professor."

"Good morning, Harry. Are you ready to go?"

And duel Voldemort until one of us is dead? No, not really. "Almost, sir. I just need to tell Draco that I'm going." Harry didn't wait for the man's permission. He shook Draco awake and smiled as the blonde covered his eyes against the bright glare of the flames.

"Harry, what time is it? And why is it so bright in here?" Draco asked groggily. Then he spotted Headmaster Dumbledore and he didn't need to know the answer anymore. "It's time, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Draco, it is. I have to go kill the Dark Lord and afterwards you better finish what you started," he growled.

With both teenagers being under the covers, Draco had the advantage. He smirked and groped Harry's cock. "Don't get smart with me," he whispered mock-menacingly.

Harry bit back a whimper and leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear, "I love you. I'll be back soon."

Draco's heart caught in his throat and he choked back tears. "I love you too, Harry. Get back here as soon as you possibly can and I might reward you for it."

Harry shook his head, bemused at his lover's antics. "Alright, Professor Dumbledore, I'm ready."

"Harry," Draco said.

"Yes, love?"

"I don't think Voldemort's going to be very intimidated if you're going to go duel him with nothing on."

Harry blushed ferociously and scanned the room for his clothes. Finally spotting them, he quickly dressed himself and turned to Dumbledore. "Alright, Professor. Now I'm ready." I just had to embarass myself didn't I? This day is just getting better and better.

Dumbledore just shook his head and stepped through the fire into the bedroom. When Harry joined him, Dumbeldore spoke a charm that would allow them to apparate from Hogwarts grounds-something that it seemed only very strong wizards could do. Harry braced himself for the pain he knew would be forthcoming. Apparating hurt his Hecatemus senses because the universe did not like the displacement of its natural order.

Professor and student ended up in an old building that looked as if it were going to collapse at any minute-from the outside. As soon as they entered it, however, it was obvious there was nothing wrong with it. Another one of those buildings that keep muggles away from them, Harry thought to himself in wonder. Of course, it wasn't surprising that Voldemort would choose to hide out in such a run-down looking place, considering his high distaste for muggles. The two wizards walked down numerous hallways and Harry would have been completely lost if it hadn't been for his Hecatemus powers.

"Have you seen him yet, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry smiled sheepishly. He hadn't been aware that he was supposed to use his Hecatemus powers to locate Voldemort. Carefully, he examined the building. There were plenty of dark wizards held captive by the order-that much was obvious. Finally, though, Harry spotted Voldemort. There was no mistaking the evil aura that always surrounded the man. "Yes, he's on the top floor in the far left room."

"I'll walk you as far as that room, Harry. Then, my dear boy, the rest is up to you."

Of course it is, Harry thought bitterly. I get saddled with the hard part and all you have to do is watch it happen. Why should I have to do this? It isn't fair. You know, I don't think I will do this, after all. It's not supposed to be my responsibility.

Draco felt his mate's anger through the bond and he knew that Harry needed to be calm for this to work. Without knowing how he did it, Draco delved into Harry's mind with his own, using the link between them to connect. I don't think I will do this, after all. It's not supposed to be my responsibility. Harry's thoughts echoed loudly in Draco's mind. ::Harry,:: Draco mind-spoke.

The raven-haired Gryffindor nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Draco's voice in his mind. ::Draco? How are you talking to me like this? Am I going insane?::

Draco mind-giggled. ::No, Harry. I don't know how I'm talking to you. I just know that you have to kill Voldemort.::

::But it shouldn't be my responsibility. I'm only sixteen! And I came into my Veela Inheritance earlier than I should have. Isn't that enough to deal with? Why do I have to be the one always saving the world? Why can't it be someone else?:: Harry knew he sounded whiny, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to have to deal with the pressure of killing the Dark Lord. He just wanted to go home to Draco and snuggle up to him and...

::Harry,:: Draco mind-spoke sharply. ::I'm flattered that you think of me as home, but if you chicken out on this then there will be no home for you to come to.::

::Is that a threat, Draco?::

::No, Harry. It's a promise. Now you have two choices. Either go in there and kill Voldemort and come home so we can complete the bond, or go back to Hogwarts and forget we ever had a bond. The choice is yours to make, Harry.::

Harry stiffened in fear. He didn't want to lose Draco. He didn't want to fight Voldemort either, but he didn't want to lose Draco. The Slytherin meant the world to him. Taking a deep breath, Harry replied, ::Alright, Draco. I'll kill him. Just don't leave me.::

Draco smiled softly. ::I won't, Harry. I promise.:: Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Voldemort's own personal suite.

"Took you long enough to get here," Voldemort spoke, raising himself to his feet. "I didn't think you would come."

Harry felt like being honest with this man-after all, one of them was going to die, and really, they owed it to one another. They had only been enemies for sixteen years. "I almost didn't. But someone convinced me that I should."

Voldemort's eyebrow raised in curiousity. "Really? How fascinating. I wanted to leave myself at one point, but seeing as this battle is the determing factor in the way the Wizarding World will be ruled, I decided I should get it over with."

Harry looked around in fascination. "No Death Eaters here this time-makes it a bit more challenging to try and kill me now doesn't it?"

Voldemort smiled, red eyes glowing with a light that made Harry shudder. "Not really. Shall we begin? On the count of three, then. One, two-wait a minute, you don't have a wand. I believe I shall have to remedy that."

Harry shook his head. "I have no need of a wand. I have powers you will never possess."

Voldemort's laugh shook the building's foundation. "And you are foolishly arrogant about being able to use them."

Harry grinned, and something clicked in that instant. He accepted the full use of the elements-they were gifting him with the knowledge of how to use them. The Gryffindor turned a hand and fire surrounded the two of them. A shield of spirits wrestled its way around Harry and he grinned. They would protect him from any curse Voldemort might throw his way.

Voldemort laughed. "That's all? You can construct a fire ring. How unoriginal."

The teenager sighed. "Throw all you have at me, Tom Riddle. You can't kill me."

Voldemort was angry now. Using his muggle name always infuriated him. "You will pay for that, Mister Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Green light flared towards Harry, but he didn't move. The spirit shields absorbed the curse as if it were water and he smiled.

"No, Tom. I believe you will." A hole opened in the ceiling and Harry directed the wind to pick Tom Riddle up. The wind howled at the instruction, but did as it was bid. When his Hecatemus sight let him see that Voldemort was two miles up in the air, Harry released the wind from his control and he watched with detached fascination as Tom Riddle plummeted to his death.

Back at home, with Draco curled around him, Harry smiled at his lover. "Thank you, Draco. I don't think I could have done it without your help."

The Slytherin sighed softly. "I'm glad I helped, Harry. But next time you have to kill someone, please don't make me threaten you like that. It about killed me to know how much pain the threat caused you."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, love. And there won't be a next time, if I can help it."

Draco grinned and his mind turned to a different topic. "I think we have something else to take care of now, wouldn't you agree, love?"

Harry groaned. "That would be much appreciated."

Draco muttered a spell and the two teenagers found themselves divested of all clothing. Draco attacked Harry's mouth, and after a slight tongue-battle, Harry submitted to his lover's ravaging. The Slytherin mapped Harry's body with his tongue and Harry lost all ability to think rationally. Draco muttered a spell that Harry didn't hear, and deep-throated the Gryffindor's cock. In seconds, Harry was coming-exploding with all the sexual tension that had been built the previous night. "That was wonderful, Draco."

Draco grinned. "I wouldn't say that just yet, my love. Look."

Harry looked, and groaned. He was still aroused and apparently Draco had put the other spell back in place to. "You're a horrible tease, Draco."

The Slytherin grinned. "Of course I am. But now I'm a tease with power. 'Cuz you still can't come without permission."

Harry groaned.

"Oh, and let's not forget the best part. You'll always be hard for me." Draco grinned.

Harry sighed. "What else is new?"

Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire and the two teenagers scrambled under the covers.

"Harry, Draco. It turns out that your Elemental powers, Harry, alerted the Tayledras. They live in a seperate magical world and want to invite you to be trained as an Elemental. Draco is welcome to accompany you, as you are life-bonded. The only thing they expect in return for your learning is your help if a situation arises. I feel I should warn you, however, that only Harry's Elemental powers will work in their world. It is an amazing fact that Harry can use those powers in this world as it is. So, Draco, if you do choose to accompany him, you will be a muggle in their world."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. It was a chace to explore a different world, even if Draco didn't have magic. "We'll do it," Draco said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me in my office at nine 'o' clock. And pack lightly."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Another adventure? Already!


End file.
